


Tied - Day 4, Bondage

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [4]
Category: True Blood
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Submission, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric ties Eric up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Godric

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this ended up being two chapters, both the same scene, but once Godric's POV, then Eric's. I couldn't decide which one to use and my beta [ faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) convinced me to publish both. So here you go.
> 
> Warnings: see my tags. If any of that disturbs you, please don't read
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the characters, I just borrowed them for some fun and promise to return them in good condition

Godric looked down at Eric, who was kneeling in front of him, naked, hands tied behind his back with dark blue rope. Eric was completely calm and relaxed, waiting for whatever Godric had planned for him - so different from when they had started out not only as maker and childe, but as lovers. He ran his hands affectionately through Eric’s long hair, then began to tie more rope around Eric’s arms and chest.

He vividly remembered the first few times he had tied Eric up - without much success. There were not many ways to really restrain a vampire, even a young one, and Eric had been too impatient to control his strength and allow Godric to hold him immobile for long.

Now though, all that was needed was the lightest restraint and Godric’s word, and Eric wouldn’t even try to move. Like today, where he held himself completely still, let Godric bind him as much with the rope he wound around Eric’s body as with his will. Godric smiled when Eric slightly arched into his touch, but otherwise didn’t move - despite the fact that he was clearly aroused and aching to be touched. 

It was intoxicating to see his strong Viking submitting to him so completely, trusting him to take care of his needs. Godric finished his bindings by tying Eric’s wrists to his ankles, then stepped back to take a better look at his childe, his lover.

Eric was kneeling, knees spread, sitting back on his heels. Dark blue ropes tied his hands behind his back and to his ankles, wrapped around his torso in a pattern that was a stark contrast against his pale skin. He slowly lifted his head and looked up at Godric, pupils blown wide, a silent plea to be touched in his eyes.

“So beautiful,” Godric whispered. He wound one hand in Eric’s hair and pulled his head even further back. A shudder ran through Eric’s body, and he drew in an unneeded breath, just to release it in a loud gasp as Godric tugged at his hair sharply. “I could leave you like this for hours - tied up, taking whatever I want to do to you, desperate for release.” Godric smiled down at Eric. “And you would let me, even if we both know how easily you could get free, isn’t that right?”

Eric swallowed before answering in a rough voice: “Yes, Godric, whatever you want. I’m yours.” 

“Yes, you’re mine.” Godric crouched down in front of Eric, without letting go of his hair. He kissed Eric hard, possessive. It was addicting, the way Eric almost melted under his touch and yet answered the kiss with as much passion as Godric put into it. With a sigh he pulled back after a while and stood up again, moving his hand to get a better hold on Eric’s long hair. His other hand pushed his trousers down just far enough to free his erection.

Eric’s eyes widened and he strained forward. Another sharp tug on his hair and he held still again. 

“Behave, or I’ll leave you here and take care of this myself.” Godric gestured at his groin.

“I’m sorry...” Eric lowered his eyes.

“Shhhh,” Godric stroked down Eric’s cheek and over his jaw, let his thumb travel over Eric’s slightly parted lips. “Look at me. I’m not angry at you; you’re so good for me.” His voice was as soft as his caress. When Eric looked up at him again, Godric smiled - only partly to reassure Eric, but mostly because he couldn’t help it when looking at the man who meant so much to him. “You don’t have to do anything, leave it to me to decide.”

“Yes, Godric.” Eric nodded as much as he could with Godric’s hand still holding onto his hair, then visibly relaxed even more into his bonds.

“Good.” A surge of want, of need, ran through Godric at the sight and he stepped closer, guiding his so far neglected erection to Eric’s lips. He didn’t need to prompt him; Eric opened up for him, and then closed his lips around Godric’s cock. It felt so good to be able to thrust into Eric’s willing mouth, to feel his tongue press to the underside of his cock. They both moaned, and Godric thrust deeper, faster, could feel Eric swallow around him, feel the vibrations of his moans, see the desire in the blue eyes looking up at him. 

He had planned to draw this out, but pleasure rushed through him. He didn’t want to stop himself any more. A few more thrusts, then he came deep down Eric’s throat, holding him so close that Eric’s nose was pressed into his skin. 

The desperate noises Eric made when he kept licking and sucking Godric’s cock clean sent a surge of possessive need through Godric. Eric was his, completely and utterly, no matter how much time they spent apart or how many lovers they took during that time. When they met again, everything was back to the way it had always been - Eric was his and his alone. A sudden need came over him, to take Eric completely, to proof to both of them that Eric still belonged to him.

Godric moved back, out of the reach of Eric’s mouth, then quickly crouched down in front of him. He pulled Eric close with the hand still tangled in his hair and swallowed his pleading noises in a harsh kiss. He bit his own tongue, then sliced Eric’s lip open and let their blood mingle in the kiss. Eric moaned again and Godric could feel a slight tremble run through his body as he pulled back and ended the kiss.

“Godric, please…”

“Shhh, let me take care of you.” Godric’s voice was barely more than a whisper, but it didn’t fail to still Eric again. His ice blue eyes were wide open, pupils dilated so far that they almost seemed black. Godric smiled, then brushed his lips against Eric’s neck. “You’re mine, my beautiful Viking.” With that he bit deep, drank down the delicious blood of his childe. Eric trembled again.

“Yours… yes, Godric, only yours… Please… need you…” Eric’s pleas got more desperate until Godric took pity on him and reached a hand down to touch his cock. He only needed to stroke a few times over the length of it, covering it in precome, then Eric’s body tensed up under him and Godric could feel Eric’s come spill over his fist. He stopped drinking, carefully licked away the few drops of blood that had escaped him. 

Then he ran his hands all over Eric’s body in slow, gentle motions, calming him until the trembling stopped. He removed the ropes as slowly as he had put them on, carefully unwrapping every part that he had tied up earlier. Eric still did not move, still allowed Godric to do whatever he wanted. Only when all the rope was gone and Godric had guided them both onto their bed did Eric move again.

He wound his arms around Godric and pulled him close, until they were completely wrapped up into each other. “I’ll always be yours, Godric,” Eric whispered, “for as long as you want me.”

“I’ll never stop wanting you, Eric. We are tied together by time and blood, nothing will be able to separate us.”

Eric only sighed and held Godric a bit tighter, and Godric was more than willing to let him. He knew that only with him Eric was willing to show himself that soft and vulnerable - and he treasured those moments where he could still be everything he had promised Eric to be when he turned him: father, brother, son - all the family they both had lost so long ago. With a contented sigh he curled up against Eric’s bigger body, tangled their legs together and settled in to sleep as close to his childe as possible. Only final death would be able to separate the bond between them. He closed his eyes and felt Eric do the same.


	2. Eric

Eric relaxed as Godric wound the rope around his wrists and tied them behind his back. He was kneeling on a soft carpet, legs slightly spread, as comfortable as this position could be. Knowing Godric the way he did, he was sure he would be here for a while, held immobile by the coils of rope, winding around his arms and chest now, just as much as by the fact that Godric wanted him to stay still.

He couldn’t help but arch into the firm, confident touches of his maker, but otherwise did not move. In the past he had been way too impatient, hadn’t been able to control himself enough to keep from breaking the bonds Godric used on him. But not any more. Even a piece of string and a whispered command from Godric would be enough to hold him - he liked to give up control to his maker. But only to Godric - nobody else was allowed to see him that vulnerable.

More of the dark blue rope crossed over his chest, forming intricate patterns that stood out against his chest. Eric relaxed even more, let his head fall forward and waited for whatever Godric wanted to do to him. Part of him was aware of the fact that he was aroused, that his erection was almost begging to be touched, but it wasn’t important; he knew Godric would take care of him.

One more coil of rope, around his ankles now, another knot and his wrists were tied to his ankles. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he knelt down for Godric, but it didn’t matter. Then Godric stepped back, stopped touching him, and Eric missed the connection. He lifted his head and glanced up at Godric, who had walked around and was smiling down at him now. Eric tried to put all his love in his look, right now he wasn’t able to speak, to ask for anything. But Godric knew him well, seemed to understand his unspoken plea for touch.

“So beautiful.” Godric’s voice was barely more than a whisper. Then he reached out a hand, wrapped it into Eric’s hair and tugged, forcing his head back. A shudder ran through Eric at the renewed contact and the slightly rough treatment. He drew in an unneeded breath, wanted to speak, though he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. A sharp tug at his hair and he let out the air in a gasp. Godric spoke again, holding Eric’s gaze: “I could leave you like this for hours - tied up, taking whatever I want to do to you, desperate for release.” Godric smiled. “And you would let me, even if we both know how easily you could get free, isn’t that right?”

Eric swallowed before answering in a rough voice: “Yes, Godric, whatever you want. I’m yours.” It was true, he belonged to Godric, not just now, always. And right now he didn’t care what Godric wanted to do to him, would take anything - touches, kisses, pain, pleasure, it didn’t matter.

“Yes, you’re mine.” Godric still pulled Eric’s head back by his hair, a constant reminder of who was in control; it felt so right. Then he crouched down in front of Eric and kissed him, harsh, demanding. Eric let the ropes and Godric’s hand on his neck hold him upright and kissed back just as passionately. It was perfect, but over all too soon. Godric pulled back and stood up, still without loosening his hold on Eric’s hair. He sighed and tightened his grip while he pushed his trousers down with his other hand to free his erection. Unconsciously, Eric moved forward, wanting to taste. A sharp tug at his hair stilled him again.

“Behave, or I’ll leave you here and take care of this myself.” Godric gestured at his groin.

“I’m sorry...” Eric lowered his eyes; he didn’t want to disobey and disappoint Godric.

“Shhhh,” Godric stroked down Eric’s cheek and over his jaw, let his thumb travel over Eric’s slightly parted lips. The touch was soft, careful, loving. “Look at me, I’m not angry at you, you’re so good for me.” His voice was as soft as his caress and Eric looked up at him again. Godric smiled and Eric relaxed again. “You don’t have to do anything, leave it to me to decide.”

“Yes, Godric.” Eric nodded as much as he could with Godric’s hand still holding onto his hair. He wanted to give up control to Godric. Needed to do nothing but what was asked of him. The love and adoration he could see in Godric’s eyes, on his face, made him relax even more. This was right where he wanted to be.

“Good.” 

There was no need for more words, for orders, Eric knew exactly what Godric wanted. He kept his eyes locked on Godric’s when he opened his mouth for Godric’s cock and began to suck. The taste, the feeling of his maker thrusting into his mouth, taking, using him for his pleasure send a surge of need through Eric and he moaned around Godric’s cock. Godric’s answering moan urged him on to do his best to draw more sounds like this out of him, they went straight to Eric’s cock. It didn’t take long after that until Godric gave one last, deep thrust and came.

Godric tasted so good, this was almost as good as drinking his maker’s blood. Eric kept sucking and licking to get every last bit of Godric’s come and didn’t even try to suppress the desperate noises he was making. Suddenly Godric stepped back, out of his reach, but before Eric could protest he was right there, crouched down in front of him, and pulled him into a harsh, almost brutal kiss. The taste of Godric’s blood exploded on his tongue, then sharp fangs cut his lip and their blood mingled in the kiss. A desperate moan broke free of Eric’s throat, he was overwhelmed with need, and his cock twitched in the empty air.

“Godric, please…” Eric pleaded, when Godric broke the kiss. His whole body trembled with need.

“Shhh, let me take care of you.” Godric’s voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to still Eric. He knew Godric would take care of him; he always did. He made eye contact again, his vision was slightly blurred, but he still could tell that Godric smiled at him. He brushed his lips against Eric’s neck, then whispered against his skin. “You’re mine, my beautiful Viking.” With that he bit deep, fangs cutting into Eric’s neck. The feeling of his blood being drawn out and swallowed, the knowledge that it was Godric doing this to him, made Eric tremble with desire. He was so close, just needed a little touch.

“Yours… yes, Godric, only yours… Please… need you…” Eric pleaded, not caring that he sounded more and more desperate as Godric kept drinking from him. Then, finally, Godric reached down and touched his cock. Just a few strokes was all Eric needed, then he came with a gasp all over Godric’s hand. He shook, couldn’t stop the trembling of his body. 

Soft, gentle licks at his neck, strong but equally gentle hands moving over his arms, back, down his sides. Slowly Eric calmed down again, relaxed into Godric’s arms. He could feel the ropes being untied, removed from his ankles, chest, arms, then his wrists, but he didn’t move, just let Godric take care of him. Eric was still floating, didn’t want to come back to where he had to make decisions yet.

Small, strong hands pulled him to his feet and he allowed himself to be led to their bed. They lay down, and Eric reached out to pull Godric close. Tonight he needed to feel him right here, next to his body, or was it morning already. Eric didn’t care, he was right where he wanted to be.

“I’ll always be yours, Godric,” Eric whispered, feeling the need to say it out loud, “for as long as you want me.”

“I’ll never stop wanting you, Eric. We are tied together by time and blood, nothing will be able to separate us.” Eric could feel Godric’s lips move against his collarbone and pulled him even tighter. Godric entangled their legs and it was perfect, the way it was supposed to be between them. Nothing mattered but the two of them, they were everything for each other. They might not be together all the time, but no matter how long they were apart or how many lovers they took during that time, they belonged together. Even after all those centuries they were still for each other what Godric had promised him - father, brother, son. All the family they would ever need, and so much more. Sunrise would come soon, Eric closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of Godric’s small body in his arms again. Nothing but final death would be able to take this away from him.


End file.
